Life As An ANBU Runaway
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: The night after Itachi murdered his entire clan, he is on the run from the ANBU and meets a beautiful golden-haired stranger...YAOI! Don't read if you don't like! EDITED VERSION
1. Ch1 Watashitachi no

WARNING: Yaoi

WARNING: Yaoi. Also. OOC.

This story gets its rating due to language, smexual content, and...stuffs. XP

Placed on the morning after Itachi killed his clan. .\/.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (But I do own Kagetsuya and his family. 8P )

a/n Okay. So. This story has been up for two months, and evidently sucks ass. So, I present to you the **edited version. **Enjoy.

--

"Breakfast's ready, Kagetsuya!" A plump old lady yelled up the stairs.

"Alright. I'll be right there," Popping his head out, the teenager replied, "just let me finish this."

"How long will it take?" His father asked, leaving his own room and walking down the stairs.

"No more than five minutes, I swear." Kagetsuya said through the door.

"Alrighty then. Just hurry up!" His parents said in unison. This was their every day routine. Mother gets up, goes down stairs, makes breakfast, calls for family to eat. Dad gets up, leaves his room, tells his son to come downstairs, leaves to eat. Son gets up, closes and locks his door, cleans his weapons, tells his parents five more minutes, and hides them so his parents won't see he has them. His parents don't know he's a ninja, and that's the way he likes it.

When Kagetsuya came down, he saw on the table: eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, toast, French toast, pancakes, grits, biscuits, jelly, and porridge. He gave a chuckle, before turning to his mother and asking "Is someone coming over, Mom?"

"Of course not! It's a Saturday, and people have things to do! Why would someone come over here? Unless..." His mother and father exchanged looks.

"Unless?"

"Unless you finally found yourself a girlfriend!" His mother grinned at him.

"Uh...not yet." Kagetsuya replied. The first time his parents had asked him such a question, he had turned bright red; but after hearing it for five years, he had learned just to smile and tell them as much of the truth as he could. _'And I probably never __**will **__find one...'_

"Well, you'll find one soon enough. The only thing I think could keep away the girls is the fact that you're prettier than most of the ones in town! And I know_ I_ could never be courted by a boy who's prettier than me! That's why I married your _father._" As they sat down to eat, mother, father, and son, the mother started passing around their bowls. "Would you like some porridge, dear?" She looked to her son, a tall man, and seventeen at the most. Unlike his parents' red and brown hair, his curly golden locks fell passed his shoulders, to mid back.

"Yes, please." He replied with a small smile. A few minutes later, he had finished his meal, and was getting ready to go clean his dishes, when his mother reached over to grab the bowl. As she began to refill the bowl, he let out a sigh. _'Here we go again...'_

"Now I'll be havin' none of that. You sit down and finish your porridge. It'll put some meat on your skinny old bones!" She beamed down at her son.

_'Is she planning on getting me fat? I've already gained several pounds in just a month…and I doubt that that is from muscle mass.'_ As he sat down to eat the second bowl, -after all, it's considered rude to argue with your parents- he heard a sudden gust of air nearly shake their humble farm house.

"My, my! THAT was a strong one, wasn't it!" His mother had begun filling her husband's bowl again.

"I'm going to go...check on the animals." their son hurried to the door, and ran down the dirt road leading away from the house, and towards the barn where they kept their animals.

"Alright, just be careful, dear!"

As he ran towards the barn, he knew immediately that it was no wind that had the animals so riled up. He could sense chakra spurting out from someone, but not much. _'Are they trying to mask their presence? No...Whoever this is, they are currently very weak.' _Soundlessly, he ran over to where the water and food troughs were located. As he reached the one for water, he saw a lone figure drinking out of it. Spying the black, grey, and white uniform and animal mask, he felt a flicker of anger rise inside of him. _'An ANBU? But what could they want HERE?'_ A memory of seeing his comrades fall to the weapons of the ANBU flashed through his mind. That was when he noticed all the blood splattered across the ANBU's clothes. '_Just got off a mission, did we?' _As he edged closer, he realized that it was a teenager, maybe only a few years younger than himself. Its long black hair fell to about the same length as his own, and shone in the light. _'A boy? A flat-chested girl?'_ All of a sudden, the figure whipped its head around, and saw Kagetsuya only a few feet away from it.

_'Damn! How the hell could I have let my guard down enough to let this __**SIMPLETON**__ get so close!?' _the ANBU yelled at him/herself.

"What do you want from us?" Kagetsuya called to the ANBU. Not getting a reply, he said "Awfully far from home, aren't we?"

The ANBU said nothing in return. Instead, it jumped into the air, and began leaping from tree to tree. With a smile, Kagetsuya followed suit, chasing after the mysterious ANBU.

"Would you quit chasing me?!" The ANBU yelled over its shoulder to Kagetsuya, through its mask after a few minutes of the cat and mouse game.

"Ah ha! So you CAN speak!" Kagetsuya said with a laugh. As he did, several kunai were thrown at him. "Hn. Feisty, aren't we?" Dodging a second round of kunai, he watched as the ANBU turned and came at him with its katana. Swiftly, it brought its sword down, slicing through the air, but entirely missing its target, who was no longer there.

"Where the hell..." The ANBU sighed, removing it's mask. His girlish face was drenched with sweat and blood, the latter obviously not his own.

"You know, it's not often we get an ANBU, especially one from the Leaf Village..." The dark haired boy whipped around, his tired eyes widening in surprise when he found the farm boy there. "A long way from home aren't we?" The ANBU growled at him, then started when Kagetsuya stepped closer. "Not only are you feisty, but a bit jumpy too." Kagetsuya smiled playfully, grabbing the boy by the arm. When he did, the ANBU attempted to stab him with a kunai, but this arm too was caught by the golden haired farm boy's hand. "Alright, look. I'm not going to turn you into the ANBU. I mean, you obviously didn't run away for no reason at all, so what would be the point in my sending you back, hm?" The ANBU narrowed his eyes suspiciously, before growling

"What do you want with me?" Kagetsuya looked at him, giving the teen a genuine smile.

"I just want to help. Now come on." He started dragging the boy back towards the barn. As he did, the teenager dug his heels into the ground, making it all the more difficult for Kagetsuya. Sighing, Kagetsuya hoisted the boy up in his arms, and began carrying him like he was a new bride.

"What. Are. You. Doing?!" the ANBU yelled at him, thrashing around in Kagetsuya's arms.

"You were being difficult."

"So?!"

"So, I had to remedy the situation." Kagetsuya's stunning green eyes flashed in mirth, before he set the teenager down. "Now wait here." The teenager looked at him, less than a little surprised.

"You're letting me go?" The ANBU looked at him in disbelief.

"Of course not!" Kagetsuya laughed, earning a glare from the younger boy. "But I know you'll stay here if you don't want me to tell the ANBU where you went." He gave the boy a devilish, yet somehow bewitching smile. "Now stay put." He said, before walking back into the farm house.

­

When Kagetsuya came back, he found the boy leaning against a tree, glaring at him with tired eyes when he spotted Kagetsuya. Kagetsuya just smiled.

"Here, I brought you some clothes..." looking the teen up and down, he smiled "These should fit you."

"Why should I wear _these,_ farm boy?" The ANBU glared. "I have clothes."

"Yes, ones that are bloodstained, and clearly bear the mark of ANBU and Konoha on them." Kagetsuya smirked. "Oh, and by the way, it's 'Kagetsuya.'"

"What is?" The teen arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"My name. 'Kagetsuya Fuji.'" Kagetsuya smiled, handing the boy the change of clothes. "Would you care to tell me yours?"

"Of course not. That'll just be another thing you can use against me."

"Would the ANBU really believe that you would tell me your name?" Kagetsuya smiled at him, before taking the boy's knapsack and setting it behind the tree. "You can change over there." He pointed to where he had set the bag. When the boy didn't start changing, he sighed. "What's wrong now?" his ever-present smile temporarily fading.

"Well, you could AT LEAST turn around..." the teenager blushed a deep red, surprising not only Kagetsuya, but the ANBU himself.

"Alright." Kagetsuya replied, giving him a tired smile before he left.

Quickly, the boy began to remove his clothing, setting them in a stack. When he was done, Kagetsuya came and took his ANBU uniform, and went back to where he had been, spreading the clothes out on the grass before making several hand signs, and making the blood disappear. The teenager blushed again, as he turned back to get the clothes Kagetsuya had let him borrow. Slowly, he slipped them on, surprised to find that they actually fit him for the most part. The one place that it didn't fit was in the crotch area. It was extremely loose on him. Blushing, he walked out from behind the tree, and over to where Kagetsuya was folding his clothes.

"Everything fit alright?" Kagetsuya beamed up at him, surveying the boy.

"...hai." The boy began to fidget nervously, rubbing at his arm.

"What is it?" Kagetsuya asked, genuine concern showing in his deep green eyes.

"Uhm…t-thank you." Itachi tested the phrase, not used to showing gratitude.

"Does the shirt fit?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the ANBU.

"Yes, why wouldn't it?" He asked quizzically, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "We're both men, aren't we?" His eyes darted to Kagetsuya's girlish features, and long, braided hair. Either he was a very pretty, if not uniquely tall girl, or a very handsome man.

"Ah ha! So you _ARE_ a boy! I wasn't sure at first, what with the long hair and all..."

"What?! Your hair's even longer than mine!!" He retorted, indignant. _'Huh. So he _is_ a guy.'_

"Hm. I doubt it. How about you PROVE to me that you're not a girl." Kagetsuya supplied, leering at Itachi. His eyes roamed up and down the stranger. He really wasn't all that feminine, if you looked close enough. His muscles were lean, though undoubtedly they were strong if he had been able to get into ANBU with them. His hair was long, that was true, but he kept it neatly tied back, most likely a style he had become accustomed to using when in the 'secret' organization, so it wouldn't get in the way when he was tracking a missing-nin. His eyelashes were thick and long, his eyes gently hooded, unlike the typical features of Konoha. He was tall, although still considerably shorter than himself, his hips slender, perfect for--

"Ah! Sh-shut up." the boy blushed, snapping Kagetsuya from his musings as he cutely turned his head to look away.

Kagetsuya pretended to give him a disappointed look. "Would you like to see if_ I_ am a guy?"

"What? NO! Why would I want to see that?!" Itachi cried, his normally stoic façade completely gone by now.

"You really are no fun, you know that?" Kagetsuya sighed, tucking his shirt back in.

The boy was at a loss for words. Never had he encountered some one who was so utterly strange, more than likely demented, and just plain weird; and he had lived in _Konoha!_

"Hey, SQUIRT. That's enough, alright? Come with me." Kagetsuya commanded over his shoulder. The ANBU glared.

"Don't EVER call me that again."

"Well, what the hell am I SUPPOSED to call you? You never told me your goddamn name!" he snickered as he mentally added _'And the nickname kinda __**FITS.'**_

"It's Kisame, alright?!" The boy yelled at him.

"Kisame, as in one of the legendary Seven Sword Masters of the Hidden Village of the Mist?"

"YES." the boy nodded.

"Funny, you don't look blue, or like a shark to ME. And if you were him, why were you in the ANBU ranks?" Kagetsuya laughed, causing the smaller boy to blush. "So, what's your _real _name, _Kisame?"_ he asked, fighting back the urge to giggle.

"It's ITACHI, alright!?" The raven haired boy yelled, glaring.

"As in...Uchiha Itachi?" Kagetsuya arched an eyebrow. "The child-prodigy?"

"H-hai." Itachi gulped. "that's my real name."

"Hm...that's odd." Kagetsuya stared at the ANBU, claiming to be the infamous 'Itachi.'

"What is?"

"I heard Uchiha Itachi-san was a cold-hearted BASTARD to everyone except his younger brother. I've also heard that it is IMPOSSIBLE to get a rise out of him. That he is emotionless." Kagetsuya's pure green eyes narrowed as he looked at the boy from behind a screen of golden hair. He smiled up at him. "Although, it wouldn't be the first time people have been wrong, I suppose." This earned a smirk from Itachi.

"I suppose you're right."

--

"Well, who is THIS charming young LADY, Kagetsuya?" His mother asked, pointing to the 'young lady' standing beside him. Noticing what 'she' was wearing, she added "And why is she wearing your clothes?"

"Well, mother...'Chi-chan's clothes were all wet, so I brought some of my clothes out to _her."_ He bit his lip to try to fight back a giggle.

"Oh, so your name is 'Chi.' What a lovely name!" His mother ran over to Itachi. Turning to look at her husband, she added with a wink. "Isn't it an absolutely WONDERFUL name, dear?"

"Yes, but not so lovely as the young lady herself!" Her husband agreed, taking Itachi's hand in his. "My, what SOFT and DELICATE hands you have..."

_'Delicate? Charming?! __**LADY?!'**_ What little conscience Itachi had was doing everything in its power to keep him from killing these people. Noticing Itachi's eyes beginning to glow red, Kagetsuya reached out to touch Itachi's arm. Whipping his head around at the slight touch, Itachi growled "KAGETSUYA. Mind if I have a word with you outside? ALONE." He turned, looking at Kagetsuya's parents. Noting Itachi's menacing tone, Kagetsuya nodded.

"Of course, Chi." He smiled, delicately wrapping his fingers around Itachi's arm, giving it a warm squeeze. 'I'm sorry...you probably weren't ready for that.' Kagetsuya whispered to Itachi, his voice taking on a caring tone. Itachi waited until they were outside and alone to speak.

"You're right. I wasn't." Itachi sighed, too tired to even glare at him.

--

"Oh, my! Those two were awfully FAMILIAR right then, weren't they..." His mother said, smiling. "Our son may have FINALLY found 'THE ONE.'"

Her husband grunted in agreement.

--

"I'm sorry." Kagetsuya said, bringing his face close to his. Itachi blushed at the sudden invasion of space, and blushed deeper when he felt the tickle of Kagetsuya's long golden lashes on his cheeks. His heart began to burn with desire, his body yearning for a closeness he had never experienced before. And it was all a mystery to him, all he knew was that he was blushing, and his heart was racing. Slowly, seeing Itachi show no signs of fighting, Kagetsuya tilted Itachi's head back, and brought their lips tightly together. Itachi's eyes widened, he tried to push the taller boy away, but sensing no malice coming from him, slowly let his eyelids flutter delicately closed. They began to lose themselves in the moment, Itachi wrapping his arms around Kagetsuya's neck, bringing their bodies close together. Kagetsuya smiled against Itachi's lips, as he wrapped one arm tightly around Itachi's waist, eliciting a moan from the younger boy's mouth. His free hand snaked its way through Itachi's hair, pulling out the rubber band keeping his ponytail in place. His midnight black hair fell across his cheeks, but Kagetsuya just ignored it, and kept kissing him anyways. Slowly, their lips parted just long enough for them to take a quick breath, before their yearning set in again. Kagetsuya took hold of the smaller boy's wrists, effortlessly making the younger boy's heart pound. Kagetsuya pushed Itachi to the nearest wall, pressing him up against it, making their bodies flush. Daringly, Kagetsuya licked Itachi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Not getting a reply, Kagetsuya forced his way into Itachi's mouth, their tongues battling each other for dominance. Itachi blushed as he realized that he was about to have a little _problem._ Noticing a sudden hardness rubbing against his inner thigh, Kagetsuya just smiled as best he could, while his tongue was still excitedly exploring the cavern that was Itachi's mouth. "I take it you're enjoying this, eh, 'Chi?" Kagetsuya smiled, breaking the kiss to ravish Itachi's neck. Itachi moaned at the unfamiliar sensation, sending a shiver down Kagetsuya's spine. Using his knee, he forced Itachi's legs to spread wider, lifting him just enough that Itachi had no choice but to straddle Kagetsuya's leg. Itachi blushed, glaring down at the golden haired man, but moaning at the delicious friction the contact caused. Now more reassured that he wouldn't be killed by the ex-ANBU member for what he was doing, he licked at the beads of sweat forming on the younger boy's neck and chest.

"When did you--" he stopped short, as the last word was swallowed, and became a moan. Lightly, Kagetsuya bit down on Itachi's neck, receiving a lustful glare. Somewhat apologetically, he began to lick at the wound, his long and graceful tongue following the muscles of the smooth and perfect body.

"Itachi..." With a lust-clouded mind, he began to fiddle with the button on Itachi's pants.

"Mm..._ah!_ _K-Kagetsuya_...please...not HERE..." Itachi moaned, a sound which just seemed to excite the older man more. '_What the hell am I saying? I don't even KNOW this guy! Although…nobody has ever been brave enough to try something like this with me. Would it be so bad to lose myself? Just this once?_'

"Itachi..." he said, in a low and breathy tone. "I--" he stopped, earning a disappointed and dissatisfied mumble from the younger boy.

"What is it?" Itachi whined, slightly pissed that he had stopped.

"Someone's here. Watching us." Kagetsuya turned slightly, looking for the source of the odd feeling he was getting.

"Ah, forget it. It was probably just some random fan-girl..." Itachi reasoned, wrapping his arms around Kagetsuya's neck. "Now, c'mon. Let's pick up where we left off."

_'Random fan-girl? What the hell?'_ Kagetsuya looked up at the younger teen. "This isn't your first time with another man, is it..." Kagetsuya smirked.

"Actually, it's...my first time with _anyone_..." Itachi blushed, gripping Kagetsuya tighter. "Not only am I a...virgin," he swallowed, ignoring the surprised look he got from the older man. "but, I've never been on a date...and..."

"And?"

He smiled up weakly at Kagetsuya. "And you just stole my first kiss."

--

a/n So, I hope you guys liked this edit better. Man, I definitely need a beta.

Please REvIeW!!-- **IMPORTANT!!**


	2. Ch2 Mujun Suru

Warning: yaoi, Out Of Character-ness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I DO own Kage-chan.

a/n First one to review this story gets a cookie!

Other Notes: **edited version.**

--

"WHAT?!" Kagetsuya yelled, nearly falling over when he heard what Itachi just said. "Are you telling me I just gave a VIRGIN a hard-on?!"

Itachi blushed, glaring. "It wasn't YOU that gave me this so-called hard-on!!" He yelled back. At this, Kagetsuya looked confused.

"What do you mean, Chi?"

**"**WOULD YOU _STOP_ CALLING ME _THAT?!"_ Itachi yelled, trying to punch the older man. Dodging the attack and ignoring the comment, Kagetsuya went on.

"What do you mean, it wasn't me? Were you...thinking of someone else?" his eyes narrowed as he thought. "But that can't be...you yourself just said that you're a virgin, and that I- stole your _first kiss_..." At this, Itachi got even more angry.

"Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I can't love someone, or be attracted to them!!"

"This is true, you proved it just now, Chi." He grinned, knowing Itachi didn't understand.

"That's right. I'm in love with someone else, **TSU-TSU."** Itachi said with a smirk.

"_What _did you _call me?_" Kagetsuya walked over to where Itachi was standing.

"I called you 'Tsu-Tsu.' Got a problem with that?" Itachi smirked, knowing how a nickname can be truly annoying.

"Of course not, Chi. I love it." He looked at Itachi, giving him that devilish smile of his. "Now, my little cherry, why don't we continue where we left off--" He was cut short by Itachi's foot meeting his face.

"Go to hell, Tsu-Tsu."

"Ouch...that really hurt..." Kagetsuya sighed, clutching his cheek. "And why not? You were so into it before...besides, how're ya going to deal with your little problem all alone? I mean, masturbation's okay...if you want to stay a virgin forever, that is."

"Tsu-Tsu..." Itachi turned around, walking up to Kagetsuya, pressing his own body close to Kagetsuya's. Gulping, and fighting down a blush, Kagetsuya couldn't help but notice Itachi's still hard member.

"Wh-what is it?" He moaned as he felt Itachi's hardened member grind against his own erection.

"Nothing, it's just..." He looked up at the older man with big, puppy dog eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Just what?" Kagetsuya's lolita meter was going off the charts, right along with Itachi's 'Pervert Alert' system.

"It's just..." He looked unsure, before glaring up at the taller man. Swiftly, he brought his knee up forcefully, successfully racking Kagetsuya. "It's just 'You deserve a good kick in the nuts.'" Kagetsuya would've glared up at the cackling boy, but he was far too busy clutching his injured length, and rolling around on the ground in the fetal position. As he saw the 'kind' farm boy rolling around in pain, Itachi felt a pang of guilt. Slowly, he walked over to where Kagetsuya lay. He kneeled down beside him, cupping his cheek in his right hand. "Ah...um...'Tsuya-chan?" He watched as Kagetsuya rolled over on his stomach, while Itachi tried his best to hold back a laugh. "Are...are you...alright?" He asked with a genuine look of concern. "C'mon, Tsu-Tsu. Answer me!" He yelled, poking Kagetsuya in the side. "Jerk." he began to stand up, when Kagetsuya turned over with a groan. He smiled up at Itachi, moving his index finger in a 'come closer' way. As he did what Kagetsuya said, he began to blush. All of a sudden, Kagetsuya put his hand on the back of Itachi's neck, before crashing their lips together. Itachi began to push away from him, but the older man was stronger. He put his other arm around the ex-ANBU's shoulders, shifting their weight so that Itachi was on the ground, with Kagetsuya on top of him. "H-hey! What're you doi--" before he could finish, Kagetsuya had their lips locked in another sweet kiss. When it broke, Itachi was left with his eyes closed, his cheeks tinted red, his heart throbbing, and his head spinning.

"Mmm...we should probably head in now." Kagetsuya said, a somewhat sad tone in his voice.

"Ah! What? Why?!" Itachi snapped his eyes open, his face immediately scrunching up in a glare. "But what am I supposed to do about...well...you know." He blushed, causing the older man to let out a squeal.

"_KYAA!!_ So _cute!_" He glomped Itachi, making the teen blush more. As he hugged Itachi's lithe body against his own more muscular one, he heard Itachi let out a low moan. "Oh, my...You _must_ stop blushing and moaning like that, otherwise..." He leaned down, licking the shell of the raven haired boy's ear. "I may not be able to control myself..." he smirked as Itachi glared at him.

"Sh-shut up. Will you help me, or not?" Itachi looked away, embarrassed.

"Of course I'll help, 'Chi." He grinned, before moving to undo Itachi's now tight pants. Slowly, he unbuttoned Itachi's pants, laughing slightly as he saw Itachi's blush.

"H-hurry...I can't wait much longer..." Itachi cried in a low and breathy tone. "K-Kagetsuya..." he moaned.

"Alright. I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying..." He smiled as he shifted to pull down the smaller teen's pants. Gripping the waistline, he pulled them down to his ankles, marveling at his perfect body as he removed the pants. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Itachi's little 'problem' through his boxers. Seeing the alarmed look in Itachi's eyes, he added "Don't worry. I'm not going to go all the way. I'll just make you come, okay?" Itachi sighed in relief. _'What would you have done if I really DID want to go all the way, Itachi? Would you fight me? Or just let me do as I please, as long as it felt good?'_

"'Tsuya..." he gasped as he pulled down his boxers, the sudden cold air sending shivers down his spine. Putting a hand on either side of Itachi's bare hips, he looked up at the teen. "Are you ready?" Itachi nodded, his head tilted to the side. Kagetsuya gently took Itachi's hardened member in his mouth, going as far as he could. He fought not to gag, and began to bob his head up and down. Itachi bit his lower lip, trying not to give Kagetsuya the satisfaction of hearing his moans. Several minutes later, Itachi came hard in Kagetsuya's hands.

* * *

"So, 'Chi...still not attracted to me?" Kagetsuya turned over, resting his head on his fist. Itachi blushed, and looked from behind the tree where he was changing.

"I never said that I wasn't..._attracted_ to you...I just..." He finished zipping up his pants, and moved on to the button.

"Was more attracted to someone else?" Kagetsuya offered.

"Yes, Tsu-Tsu. And I _swear_ that one day, I'll find and join him," He finished with the button, and walked to where Kagetsuya lay on the grass. "Whether he wants me to or not."

"Hm? Is this unrequited love I'm sensing?" Kagetsuya sat up, rested on his elbows for support, and stared at the boy, genuinely curious.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but NO." He sat down on the grass beside him, though several feet away.

"Oh? Then what?"

"He thought it was _dangerous_ for me to be around him, that I'd just get _hurt._" He pushed a stray midnight colored bang behind a perfect ivory ear. "Although it's insolent, I suppose it's rather sweet in a way. He was just trying to protect me, I'm sure of it." He gave a sad smile before turning to look at Kagetsuya. "Do you understand how that feels?"

"If you had said 'Yes, it's unrequited love' I could've understood. Not something like this though." Kagetsuya sighed, before laying back down.

"Tsu-Tsu?" Itachi looked over to where the green eyed man lay.

"It's nothing, 'Chi. But now, we should at least go inside."

"Heh. I bet by now, you're parents'll think we've eloped!" Itachi grinned.

"They'd probably be rejoicing if that happened. Saying I've 'finally found **THE ONE.**'" Kagetsuya added, sighing.

"...?" Itachi walked to where Kagetsuya was waiting.

"They have been trying to get me to marry someone since I was twelve. Little do they realize, I'm totally and completely gay." He said, walking on.

"Wh-what?!" Itachi stopped short, completely caught off guard.

"What, if it wasn't obvious from the fact that I had no problems with kissing you, or helping you get your dick--"

"Would you stop mentioning that?!" Itachi yelled, punching Kagetsuya in the gut. Kagetsuya barely managed to dodge the evil fists of doom, and sighed when Itachi swung at him again.

"Hn...No wonder you're still a virgin. You're too damned violent!" He smirked, grabbed Itachi's fist, and used it to yank him closer, pulling him into another kiss. Itachi's body seemed to react without letting his brain or heart have a say in his actions. He wrapped his arms around the golden haired man, sighing into the kiss. Breaking it, Kagetsuya whispered into Itachi's ear "So...who is this 'Mystery Man' you're so in love with? And if you're so in love with him, why do you let me kiss you?"

"Who ever said I couldn't be with someone else? I mean, our relationship means nothing, right 'Tsuya? And you tend to force me into those kisses. The only reason I let you touch me is because I probably couldn't have done it on my own. Oh, and another thing: Why the _hell_ would I tell you the name of the person I love? You'd probably just use it against me somehow..." Itachi sighed, turning to the older man. "Tsu-Tsu? What's wrong?" Itachi reached out to touch the green eyed man, but he jerked away. "'Tsuya?"

"I'm fine, alright?"

"Are you sure?" Itachi eyed him stangely.

"Yes. Now let's get inside." Kagetsuya walked briskly away from Itachi, and in the direction of home.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Itachi yelled after him.

"So, you want us to let Chi-chan stay here?" His mother asked, beaming. "Of course she can! After all, a friend of my son's, a friend of mine! Right, Papa?" Kagetsuya's father nodded in agreement. "Kagetsuya, dear! Would you please show your guest around?"

"Of course, mother." Kagetsuya nodded soberly.

"Well. Aren't _we_ the good boy in front of mom and dad?" Itachi smirked, knowing no one would say anything about his own father, like 'he deserved his early death.' Kagetsuya offered a single smile, trying to persuade Itachi into believing nothing was out of the norm.

"Your room's right here." Kagetsuya smiled before heading down the stairs. "I'll bring you some extra clothes later."

"Tsu-Tsu!" Itachi called after him, bending over the railing, his onyx hair falling across his face. Kagetsuya stopped, turning around.

"Yes, Itachi? What's wrong?" Kagetsuya smiled up at him. Itachi started to walk down the stairs, but stopped.

"Uh...It's nothing. Never mind."

"Alright." Kagetsuya's smile didn't falter, even as Itachi frowned. When Kagetsuya was gone, Itachi slumped down, leaning against the banister. Itachi brought his knees up to his chin, as he huddled up in a ball.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" He rested his forehead on his arms. "It's like...all of a sudden...he's a different...person." Sighing, he glared at his knees. "And what the hell is with that _damned smile?!_"

--Midnight--

Kagetsuya silently crept through the house, up the stairs and down the narrow photo covered hallway to the guest room where Itachi currently was. Just as quietly, he gently pushed open the door, revealing a small room with one sliding glass door leading to a balcony, a dresser, and a wooden vanity with an antique-style silver encrusted mirror. In the middle of the room, pushed up against the wall was a small bed, with one gently sleeping form curled up in the sheets. Kagetsuya gave a small smile as he crept up to the bed, carefully watching the gentle rising and falling of Itachi's chest. He brushed his hand across the younger teen's face, pushing back the stray hair that fell across the pale skin. He gave the boy a genuine smile, not one of the fake ones he had been donning since their conversation earlier.

"Kagetsuya..." Itachi mumbled in his sleep. Kagetsuya froze, before relaxing. He cupped Itachi's cheek in his hand, smiling as Itachi leaned into the touch. His eyes still closed, Itachi frowned. "Why..."

_'Why?' _Kagetsuya arched an eyebrow, wondering what kind of dream the dark haired boy was having about him.

"...are you in my room?" Itachi snapped his eyes open before glaring at the older man.

"Uh...well, because I, um..." Itachi gave him a sour look, shifting his weight so he could sit up.

"I'm waiting." He glared impatiently.

"W-well, ya s-see..." He began to sweat as Itachi began to speak.

"You didn't think I was awake, did you?" Itachi sat up further, grinning as he moved Kagetsuya back.

"N-no..."

"Heh. I woke up when you began walking towards my room, you loud idiot." At this, Kagetsuya glared back at Itachi, an unusual fire in his forest green eyes.

"Watch your mouth." Itachi's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden assertiveness of the farm boy's tone.

_"What?"_ Itachi balled his hands into fists, his long nails digging into his flesh. 'How _dare_ you speak to me like that?!'

"You're not the only damned child prodigy here." He grabbed the front of Itachi's overly large black nightshirt. "And even if you were, that doesn't give you the right to insult me."

Itachi grabbed his hand, trying to yank Kagetsuya's fist away from his shirt. "Child prodigy? A farm...boy like...you? Ha. As...if." He grunted at the effort. Kagetsuya just tightened his grip, before pushing Itachi back on the bed. "What do you want? Why did you come in here, other than to harrass me?" Itachi sighed, releasing his grip on Kagetsuya's arm. Kagetsuya did the same, before slamming his hands down on the bed, next to Itachi's face, his loose braid falling across his shoulder, his face pale in the thick moonlight.

"I just need to know something." Kagetsuya said, looking down at Itachi, desperate.

"What is it?" Itachi looked up into Kagetsuya's serious emerald eyes, surrounded by numerous golden lashes.

"Well...I just wanted to ask...how you feel about me...?" Itachi grinned at the question, saying that he was a 'major pain in the ass.' Then, his grin faded to a soft, genuine smile.

"But, you're a cute and trust-worthy Pain in the Ass. Plus, I don't _entirely_ hate you."

"So you..." He gave Itachi an excited look. "But you said...that you don't love me..."

"That doesn't mean I hate you..." he sighed as Kagetsuya glomped him. "I just..."

"Sh." Kagetsuya gave Itachi his boyish grin as he put a finger to his lips to quiet him. "It's enough to know you don't despise me. I mean...earlier, when you said what you did, about not loving me and all that...I was worried that you didn't like me."

"That's it? _That's _what had you so worked up?" Itachi glared up at Kagetsuya. "It seemed like someone had stuck a stick up your ass. I was getting kinda worried." _'Wait...he'd probably enjoy that...'_ he mentally mused.

"Really...Is that so? You were _worried?_ Well, I should make it up to you--" Kagetsuya leaned down, attempting to kiss Itachi, who just bit him so hard his lip started bleeding.

"No sex. I thought I told you. I'm saving my virginity for _Him."_ He glared at the older man.

Kagetsuya arched a golden eyebrow. "I see...but helping you get rid of a hard-on by giving you oral is fine, right?"

At this, Itachi punched him. "Shaddup, ya goddamned asshole." He rolled Kagetsuya over, and pinned him down.

"So you DO hate me!!" Kagetsuya cried mock tears of accusation, clinging to Itachi's body, pulling him down.

"That's not very far from reality at this point..." Itachi sighed, resting his head on Kagetsuya's chest.

"Ugh...Shut up, Chi. It's too late in the night for this." He sighed, closing his eyes as he hugged Itachi with his right arm.

"Or is it too early in the morning, 'Tsuya?" Itachi grinned, something he seemed to be doing alot these days.

"...Shut up." He sighed, kissing the crown of Itachi's head. Itachi just smiled, before falling asleep in Kagetsuya's arms.

_'Itachi...I'll make you forget about this 'Mystery Man...' You WILL fall in love with me...just like I've already fallen for you. '_

--  
a/n Hm...Itachi seems to glare alot in this chapter...Lotsa smirking too...

Please Review!!


	3. Ch3 No

Warning: Smexing / My first ever lemon scene! Yay! -squeals- Also! Itachi is out of character in this fic, but I swear it was -kind of- on purpose!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own Kagetsuya and his family.

a/n I actually wrote chapters four and five before I wrote this one. If that's too evident, I'm sorry. ,-.-', Those chapter were just so _easy_ to right...but this...took me awhile, for some reason...(I had actually given up on this story, and wasn't even planning to put up the next few chapters...Sumimasen! -sorry-)

Replies to reviews:

Hone'Sweetie: Wow, this seems quite interesting. 8D Unfortunately, I am quite terrible at writing lime scenes. But I would hate to miss out on such a story, so I would love to beta for you! Just send it when you are ready. Thanks, --JJ

P.S. Thank you for reading my stories! . Also, please add the "PM" option to your profile--it makes it much easier to communicate. -gives you the promised cookie-

On with the fic!

* * *

Itachi woke to an unfamiliar heat beside him. It was a pleasant sensation, though, so he snuggled into it. "Wow, Itachi. I never knew you could be so bold!" Itachi blushed as he realized exactly where the heat had come from.

"K-Kagetsuya!! What the hell!" Itachi glared at the older man, pulling the covers up to hide his bare chest.

"Don't you remember last night?" Kagetsuya rested his chin on Itachi's head. He buried his nose in Itachi's hair, and inhaled. "Mm...you smell good..." Itachi glared at the older man, and attempted to punch him.

"Shut up! And, yes, I do remember!" Itachi yelled, flustered, as he got up from the bed. Kagetsuya pouted before doing the same.

"Oh, so you _did_ snuggle into me _on purpose._" Kagetsuya snickered.

"Shut up!!" He blushed.

"Hm...we sure are fiesty this morning, aren't we?" Kagetsuya hugged Itachi from behind, making the dark haired boy blush deeper.

"Of course I am!! Wouldn't you be if you woke up to another man in your bed on your _birthday?!_ Hm...wait...you probably wouldn't mind that." Itachi said with a little half-smile. He leaned his head back on Kagetsuya's shoulders to look at the older man.

"I wouldn't mind if the man was you--Wait a second, did you say _birthday?!_" Kagetsuya whipped Itachi around by the shoulders, and stared at the boy just inches from his face.

"W-well...yeah." Itachi blushed, before giving an indignant smirk. "You know, Mr. Mystery Man -as you have come to call him- would _never_ have forgotten the day I came into _existence_."

Kagetsuya mentally smacked himself for not finding out such an important thing from the other boy. He was about to ask if there was anything he wanted, when he heard his mother outside the door. _'Crap!!'_ He whispered to Itachi before grabbing his things and jumping out the window. Itachi stared at the open window, before realizing why he must have jumped. Kagetsuya's mom knocked on the door.

"Chi-chan? Are you dressed? It's breakfast in thirty minutes..." She said behind the door.

_'Why so much time?'_ Itachi arched an eyebrow. As if answering his unasked question, the old woman added

"I woke you up extra early in case you wanted to do something extra for my _son._" He could practically see the old woman giving him the same smirk her son continually gives him.

"Ah...um...Thank you?"

"No problem, dearie." Itachi listened to the old lady walk off. He sighed before looking in the mirror.

_'Oh, Kami, my hair looks HORRIBLE!'_ Itachi stared at his reflection, touching at his hair. He stopped and blushed, realizing he sounded exactly like a teenage girl. A PREPPY teenage girl. He blanched before sighing. _'Well, I_ do_ have the extra time...might as well _use_ it...'_

Itachi walked back out of the shower about twenty minutes later, a small towel wrapped around his muscular body. His shoulder length hair was dripping wet, and stuck to the sides of his long and graceful white neck. He walked into the guest room, and realized he didn't have any clothes. As if on cue, Kagetsuya opened the door, a pile full of clothes in hand. Itachi started to walk over to him, but stopped when he saw Kagetsuya blushing, and looking like he was about to have a MAJOR nosebleed. "Um..Tsu-Tsu? What's...wrong?" Kagetsuya pointed to him, unable to form coherent speech. Itachi looked down at himself, before realizing what Kagetsuya meant. He was standing there. Naked. Wet, and naked. DRIPPING wet, and naked. The only thing covering him a small towel, normally used for a person's hair. He blushed, and tried to cover as much of himself as he could. Realizing that Kagetsuya was still standing there, now at a full-on nosebleed, Itachi grabbed the clothes, and forced the fan-boy out of his room. _'Pervert.'_

--Later that day-

As they sat at the dinner table, Kagetsuya couldn't help but stare at Itachi, and blush each time he was caught doing so. "Um..."

"Oh, what is it, dearie?" Kagetsuya's mother smiled at Itachi.

"Would you please...pass the salt?" Itachi tried to smile back at her, an odd expression that looked not only forced, but was plainly fake. She didn't seem to notice though, and happily handed the salt shaker to 'her.' "Thank you."

"No problem, dearie. Just, in return, marry our son..." she smiled. Both Kagetsuya and Itachi managed to simultaneously spit out the tea they were drinking.

"I'm sorry, but _what_ did you just say?!" Itachi tried his best to ask nicely.

"I just said 'No problem, dearie.'" She smiled as she lied through her teeth.

After trying to talk with the family that had so graciously taken 'her' in, Itachi politely asked to be excused from the table when the questions became too personal. He took his plate and walked into the small, old-fashioned kitchen, placing his dishes in the sink. He looked around before sighing. The place had a homely feel, something he hadn't been around in quite awhile. The appliances were placed neatly on the counter, nothing out of place. _'Except me.'_ The raven haired boy rubbed the bridge of his nose, and sighed, exasperated. Out of nowhere, Itachi felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. He whipped around, and relaxed slightly when he realized that it was just Kagetsuya. Somewhat involuntarily, he leaned his head back to rest on the older man's chest.

"Wow, Itachi...you have no idea how sexy you are..." Kagetsuya leered, recieving a glare from the dark haired teen.

"Shut the hell up." He sighed, refusing to move from the comfortable position he had found lying against him. _'Mm...he smells good...'_

Kagetsuya blushed. "You're kinda out of it right now..."

"No shit. I have a question for you, Tsu-Tsu." Itachi would have pouted as Kagetsuya moved away from him so he could put his own dishes in the sink, but no one of the Uchiha lineage pouted. They were above that. Except for his younger brother Sasuke. He seemed to pout quite alot. Considering that Itachi was no longer considered a part of their diminished clan, he figured he could do whatever the hell he wanted, whether it be pouting, screaming, falling in love, or completly letting loose and finally deciding to fully trust someone. He was thrust from his thoughts by Kagetsuya's ever-present babbling.

"Oh? What's that, 'Chi?" He grinned at the nickname he knew Itachi hated.

"Is it tiring lugging that _massive_ brain of yours around everywhere?" Itachi glared at the man, before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards him so he could rest against him again. _'Damn! When did we become so close that I...urk!'_ Kagetsuya leaned down from behind him, effectively stopping Itachi's thoughts in their tracks.

Kagetsuya smiled as he pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. "Mm...you are not even putting up a FIGHT. I think I like this new you!" He grinned, before immediately regretting it.

"You make it sound as if you _know _me. Like you've _always_ known me! Well, I have news for _you!_ NOBODY knows me. Least of all YOU." Itachi glared, his tone acidic and scathing. He pushed the older man away.

"Oh, shit. Hey! Listen, Itachi!" Itachi turned around and left out the kitchen's screendoor. "Wait! Chi!!" He yelled as he ran after the younger boy.

"No! I'm done listening!" Itachi yelled, pretending to be fighting back tears.  
**I HAVE TO GET AWAY.**

"Itachi!" Kagetsuya ran after the rapidly accelerating ex-ANBU.  
**I'VE DROPPED MY GUARD.**

"Stay away!" Real tears fell from Itachi's eyes.  
**I'M BETRAYING _him._**

"Dammit, Itachi!" In one quick chakra-induced burst of speed, Kagetsuya grabbed Itachi by the arm, effectively stopping the teen from running away again.

"Leave me alone!" Itachi slashed at Kagetsuya's arms with the blunt side of a kunai.

"No. I love you too much to leave you alone." Kagetsuya sighed.

"Ka--Kagetsuya..." Itachi stared up at the older man, his words effectively stopping him.

"I love you, Itachi. What more do you need?" He smiled down at his 'friend.' "Please, just come back to the house."

"But..." Itachi touched Kagetsuya's hand, guiding it up to his own cheek. Smiling at the warmth, he sighed contendedly.

"Don't worry," Kagetsuya couldn't help but smile. _'So cute!!'_ Opting to not get a glare from the teenager, he didn't say what was on his mind. "I'll talk to my parents. It'll all be okay..."

"Promise me." Itachi looked up at the golden haired man. "Promise me it'll all be okay." He said into Kagetsuya's shirt.

"It WILL be alright, Itachi. And if something goes wrong, I WILL fix it." Kagetsuya smiled, grabbing Itachi by the shoulders and pulling him into a tight embrace. "I promise Itachi. I love you."

Itachi smiled though his tears, before noticing something on the ground. "K-Kagetsuya?" he sniffled, causing the older teen to grin.

"Mm? What is it, love?"

"What's that...on the ground?" Itachi pointed to a small black box, settled in the green grass. Kagetsuya blushed, before letting go of Itachi to pick up the box.

"Ah..um, I was _planning_ to give this to you at a more oppurtune time, but...I think you need it now..." Kagetsuya handed Itachi the box, holding his breath. "I hope you like it."

Itachi glanced at the box in his open palms, the gift seeming an alien object to him. "Wh...what is it?

"You'll see. Just open it, Itachi." Kagetsuya smiled, placing his hands on top of the box, opening it for him when he didn't.

"I thought_ I_ was supposed to open it, Tsu-Tsu," He looked down at the box, the contents shocking him. "_Earrings?!_ Haha. Very _funny, _Tsu-Tsu! I know your parents think I'm some kind of girlfriend for you, but this is _too much!_"

"Calm down, calm down. I just noticed that you had your ears pierced, and well...Don't you like them?" Kagetsuya explained. "I...made them myself..."

"Oh, just help me put them in, already!" Itachi blushed, yelling at Kagetsuya, who grinned as he removed the first earring from the box. "Mn..." He winced as he removed the silver studs in his ears. Itachi stared at the other earring, a stud with a shimmering black stone, surrounded by silver swirls. It had a pearly hue, and the moonlight reflected it perfectly. He quickly slipped it in, turning his head so the older man couldn't see the pinkish tint to his cheeks. Kagetsuya leaned back, grinning when Itachi mumbled a quick and muffled "Thank you...I guess..."

"Oh, c'mon! How about a _real_ thank you?" Kagetsuya leered. Itachi shot him a lustful glare. Before Kagetsuya had time to wipe the goofy grin off his face, Itachi had already closed the distance between the two of them, and had sealed their lips in a kiss. Kagetsuya gave Itachi a worried look when he felt just how cold Itachi's lips were. _'Guess I'll just have to warm them up FOR him...'_ he grinned as he forced the younger teen's lips apart with his tongue, seeking to warm Itachi from the inside out. Itachi blushed, before closing his eyes, finding he felt comforted by Kagetsuya's embrace, even if he was a mindless asshole. Although he would _never_ tell Kagetsuya, when he hugged him he felt...dare he think it? SAFE. Like the older teen could and would protect him from anything and everything within a hundred foot radius that would even _think_ of harming him kind of safe. Even after only knowing him for a few days, he still felt as if he could trust him. And against all his better instincts, common sense, and even his well-trained shinobi mind, he let his heart decide for him yet again. He would give him a chance. Kagetsuya broke the kiss, turned to walk back to the house, and was startled when Itachi pulled him back by the sleeve of his shirt. "I...Itachi?"

"Wait...can't we just...stay out here?" Itachi whispered to the ground.

"Sure...I guess." He walked back to Itachi, tilting the smaller teen's face up to look at him. "What do you want to do out here?"

Itachi grinned. "I think I have a few ideas..."

* * *

"_Ah!_ Kagetsuya!" Itachi cried as Kagetsuya slowly pushed a finger into his throbbing entrance. He moaned as Kagetsuya reached up with his other hand and tweaked a soft pink nipple until it became a nub, eliciting a moan from the younger teen.

"Heh...Itachi, are you sure this is alright?" Kagetsuya stared down at the pale body spread wantonly before him, midnight black hair sprawled around him, onyx eyes staring at him dead-on, Kagetsuya licked his lips as he drank in the sight.

"Yes!!" He gasped. "Just..._more!!_" Itachi cried as he rocked his hips against the intruding finger. He tightly gripped the sheets above him, crying out in pleasure as his other hand clenched at his side.

"Whoa! Somebody's eag--" he was cut off by Itachi pulling him down for an overwhelmingly hot kiss.

"Yes! Now MORE, _DAMMIT!!"_ Itachi yelled against Kagetsuya's lips.

"Alright, alright!" Kagetsuya grinned as he complied, adding another finger. He felt his own erection twitch at the moans he caused to come from Itachi's mouth as he scissored his fingers, stretching him.

"_Ah!!_ K-Kagetsuy_aaaahhh!!"_ he moaned as the man above him added the third finger. "_Nn_...ah!"

"Itachi..." he gently kissed the tip of Itachi's throbbing erection, causing a gasp from the younger teen. He continued the ministration, and gently licked at the drops of precum, as his fingers continued to move inside Itachi.

"Nn...ah!" He shuddered in pleasure then moaned as one of Kagetsuya's long fingers brushed his prostate. "Kagetsu...ya...h-hurry...I'm not going to...last long!" Kagetsuya smiled, withdrawing his finger and slicking his own forgotten member before wordlessly compling and gently pushing into the younger man, lightly thrusting in and out to keep it from hurting too much. "A_h!_ Ka...Kagetsuya!" he gasped as he felt the older man's length slowly entering him. "Mn..." he winced as Kagetsuya became fully sheathed within him. He wiggled slightly, trying to get used to the feeling of having another within him. _'I can't believe we're really doing this!'_ Itachi felt a surge of pleasure, disbelief, embarrassment, and pure ecstacy.

"Are you ready?" Kagetsuya gently smiled, kissing Itachi lightly on the forehead.

"Y...yes..." Itachi blushed, wincing as Kagetsuya began to move.

"Don't worry. It'll feel better soon..." Kagetsuya sealed their lips in a tight kiss as he thrust into him, swallowing Itachi's moan. He plunged his tongue into the open mouth, eagerly tasting Itachi, before pulling out and thrusting back into his lover again. Itachi blushed, moaning as Kagetsuya hit his prostate with a particularily well-aimed thrust.

"Mn...AH!" Itachi rocked his hips against Kagetsuya's next thrust, earning a moan from his lover.

"I...Itachi." Kagetsuya blearily looked down at his new lover, lust clouding both of their eyes.

"Nn...?" Itachi grunted lightly, currently unable to speak coherently.

"I...love you." He blurted out, making Itachi's eyes widen. Not needing nor wanting an answer, he reached out, and began pumping Itachi in time with his thrusts. Several minutes later, Itachi's breathing came in labored breaths.

"_Ha! Ah!_ Kaget...suya!" Itachi felt himself being pushed closer to going over the edge. "I'm...I'm coming!" he pulled Kagetsuya down for a kiss, whispering in his ear when he pulled away "I love you...too!" as he came. Kagetsuya's mind went blank, his eyes widening at the sudden admission.

_'WHAT?!'_ "Are...are you serious?" Itachi looked up to see Kagetsuya blushing more red than he had ever seen him.

"Yes...Kagetsuya..." he whispered in a sultry and huskily low voice, "Kagetsuya, please. I want to feel you come inside me." Kagetsuya blushed, but was unable to hold back at the younger man's words. He threw his head back, gasping as his release surprised him, and his hot seed filled Itachi. Quickly regaining his composure, he rolled his hips, riding their orgasm before gently pulling out of his lover. _'I can't believe I just said ANY of that...' _Itachi blushed. Kagetsuya laid down beside him, grinning from ear to ear. "Wh-what?"

"Heh heh. You said you loved me!" He answered happily, wrapping his arm around Itachi's waist, pulling the younger man flat against him.

"Y-yeah? So what...you said the same thing..." he murmered, pushing his bangs back behind his ear.

"Oh, so what...you were just following suit?" Kagetsuya arched an eyebrow quizzically, his smile never faltering.

"Maybe I was..." Itachi blushed, turning away from the penetrating emerald eyes.

"Oh really? Then why did you turn absolutely LOBSTER RED when you said it? Admit it. You LOVE me!" Delicately wrapping his thumb and forefinger around Itachi's chin, he forced the other man to look over to him.

"Alright! I do, okay?!" Itachi yelled, as he leaned his forehead against the older man's.

"Ah ha! I knew it..." Kagetsuya's grin turned into a happy smile as he closed his eyes, and leaned against Itachi's lithe form.

"Mn...that felt...really good..." Itachi said as if in deep thought. "Kami, you're big..." he added as an after thought.

"Hey...Itachi?" he mumbled, sleep threatening to ambush him.

"What is it?" he glared.

"What happened to _'Ew! Why would I want to see THAT?!'_" he grinned when Itachi hit him.

_'Grr...to hear my own words thrown back at me after something like THAT...'_ Itachi growled deep in his throat, a sound that Kagetsuya found very _dangerous._

"Come now, Itachi. You KNOW when you growl like that, it only makes me want you more..." he leered, hugging Itachi tightly to his chest.

Itachi rested his head against Kagetsuya's firm chest. "Whatever...just go to sleep."

"I love you, Itachi." he told the younger teen, as if reassuring the both of them that he would still feel the same way towards him in the morning.

* * *

a/n Woohoo! I finally got this chapter done! Next, we're in for a BIG surprise! Heehee! -cackles evilly-

You know what's sad? This story has over one hundred and five hits, and only ONE review. (Not that I'm not grateful for that reviewer!! I ran around the house screaming something to the effect of "Woo-Hoo!! I got a REVIEW!! Aw...crap. Now I have to update! BUT STILL! I GOT A REVIEW!! -happy, happy, joy, joy-") So, to preserve my sanity, and give me bragging rights, let's all review, m'kay? XP ARigatoU!!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Heart break. T.T Sad, I know. Unedited, because I was in a rush. 8D

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. I do own Kagetsuya though. Which is why I can kill him off for what he's about to do, (but I won't. -for now- ^^) I also own Koibito.

[a/n] I plan to make this like...ten chapters? Maybe more. ^^ I recommend listening to 'Come in Closer?' by Blue October at the part towards the end when the special blue guest leaves Ita and Kage-chan alone. ^^

------------------------------------------

Kagetsuya sat up, sighing. He looked to his left, finding Itachi naked in his bed. 'NO. I couldn't have done...oh my god. What...what do I tell him?' He stared at Itachi's still form, resentment stinging his thoughts. 'That I just fucked him for fun? No...that's a good way to get killed...' Kagetsuya's mind raced. Memories of last night returned in a flood, just adding to his anguish. 'Oh my..._fuck!_ I even told him that I-I l-l-LOVED him...' He blushed, touching his slightly swollen lips. 'I even...God!' He hid his face in his hands, before slamming his head down on the pillow. Feeling Itachi stir beside him, he started silently cursing.

"K-Kagetsuya? Wh-where--" Itachi turned bright red as recollections of the previous night flooded through his head. 'Holy crap!! Did I really?? And...ah!!' Itachi began pulling at his hair in disbelief. 'Did we really...Do it?' Itachi looked under the covers to reveal both their naked forms. He blushed before he tried to make polite -and awkward- conversation. "So...um."

"I'm...sorry, Itachi." Kagetsuya mumbled, before turning to lay on his side, his back turned to Itachi.

"Tsu-Tsu? What is it?" He reached out and placed a hand on Kagetsuya's back, smiling as he rubbed it up and down, using the beloved petname.

"I said I'm sorry." Before Itachi could ask what for, Kagetsuya had explained in a resentful tone. "You had promised your virginity to Mr. Mystery Man...I knew that, and it didn't stop me from coming onto you. I did that, but--I was drunk." Itachi stared at him in disbelief.

'When was there time for him to drink?'

"I realized what I was doing was wrong -to some degree- and yet, I still did it. God, I can't even look at you...I'm so pathetic...I'm sorry, Itachi. Really, I am." Sudden realization hit Itachi hard. A knot of emotion settled itself in Itachi's chest. He felt like crying, it was something he was sure would allow him release from the pain he knew he was about to feel.

"W...what do you mean? Are you saying that you...you just USED me?! SCREWED me for FUN?!!" Kagetsuya dared to look over his shoulder for a split second, and what he saw genuinely broke his heart. He had made Itachi cry. He was sitting up in bed, the sheets drawn up to his chin, his hair strewn across his face, tears streaming down his perfect pale cheeks. Kagetsuya would do anything to make those tears go away, even if it meant that Itachi would hate him forever.

"What would you say if I said that were true?" his voice was laced with regret, and Itachi picked up on it.

Itachi took a shallow breath before giving Kagetsuya a sad smile. "I would say...that I meant what I said last night." Kagetsuya's eyes widened, though he refused to turn and look at Itachi. "I love you, Kagetsuya." Was the last thing he said to him. Itachi slowly slid out of the bed, grabbing his clothes and putting them on. Kagetsuya watched as he dressed, silently noting all the hickeys he had left across the expanse of pale skin. Itachi noticed it too, but he had the decency to blush. Kagetsuya turned away again, before Itachi caught him staring. He walked to the door before turning back around to say something. He gained a sad look on his face, and seemed to change his mind on what he wanted to say. "Goodbye, Kagetsuya." He walked out of the room, his footsteps fading as he walked away down the hall. Kagetsuya listened as Itachi went down the stairs, thanked his parents, and told them that it was about time for him to be leaving.

"I'm sorry, Itachi." He watched Itachi through the window, and fought back his emotions as he saw Itachi walk out of his life, only turning back to look once.

---------------------------------------

It had been six months since Kagetsuya had last seen Itachi. He had taught himself to ignore the urge to pack up all his things and go find Itachi. He knew he'd never see him again. And even if he did, what would he tell him? That he loved him, and that he pushed him away to protect him? He smiled to himself, finally understanding why Mr. Mystery Man did what he did. 'But if I did that, Itachi would probably swear off men forever...then he'll be straight...GROSS...' he laughed.

"Kagetsuya-chan!" He turned to see his best friend running towards him, but not so quickly that he was able to stop him from tackling him to the ground.

"Urgh! Koibito! Get offa me!!" He pushed at his best friend, laughing. When they were standing, he dusted himself off. "Wow...It's been a while. You've changed alot!" He smiled as he noticed the tanned boy had grown about a foot taller, and had finally caught up with him. He was now six feet, four inches tall, and his black hair was at shoulder length. He still had the same goofy grin he always used to use, except that his teeth had straightened out.

"You too! At first, I thought you were a chick!" He laughed, patting his best friend on the back. While Kagetsuya had become rather sensitive about his looks since Itachi left, he didn't mind if it was Koibito that said it. They had been friends since they were children, and he wasn't about to let that change. He grinned back.

"I guess I need a haircut, huh? That is like the EIGTH time someone has told me that." He sighed, pushing his bangs behind an ear. The fluid motion revealing his beautiful face combined with the dazzling crystal green of his eyes made all women in the general area swoon. Koibito stared at the women. He shook his head, sighing.

"Forget the haircut dude. If you can get girls with your hair like it is now, I can't imagine what it'd be like if you CUT IT...then none of us would have a chance at gettin' the ladies."

"Urk. You can have 'em. You know I'm not like that dude." he groaned.

"Still gay?" he gave his best friend a sympathetic look.

"Yup. And that's not about to change." He sighed as he picked up a box of random things.

"So, I take it you're helping with the festival?" Koibito pointed to the box Kagetsuya was holding.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. My parents have a booth selling different sweets. Well, that's what my mom wanted. My dad wanted to sell various styles of kimono, so it's a mixture of both, really." he nodded to the contents of his box.

"Cool. Guess I'll have to come by and get something, huh?" He grinned at his best friend, when he heard someone calling his name. They both turned to see a short girl about their age running over to them, her black hair swinging across her face, a blonde streak coming into view the closer she got. "Yo! Yuri! 'sup?" Kagetsuya watched, rather amused as he saw the girl blushing when she talked to Koibito, who was at least a foot taller than her, if not more.

"Huh? Oh...who's this?" Yuri panted, out of breath from running to where they stood.

"Mm? Oh, Yuri, this is Kagetsuya. He and I have been best friends since we were kids." He grinned, pointing to the golden haired man.

"Really? I thought I had met all of your friends already." A hint of possesiveness was evident in her tone. Kagetsuya fought back a laugh.

'No need to worry, hun. He's SOOO not my type.' He smiled as he shook hands with the girl. Her deep brown eyes narrowed at the overly affectionate way the two interacted. "Sooo...even YOU'VE got a girl now!" Kagetsuya smirked, throwing his arm around Koibito's shoulder.

"Yup!" Koibito grinned, while Yuri blushed.

"Maybe it's about time I move on, and find me a lover. What do you think, Koi-chan?" he winked at his best friend, trying not to laugh at the way Yuri shot him the death glare to end all death-glares.

---------------------Later That Night-  
Itachi wandered through the festival in the quaint little town he was visiting. He had been told to meet a member of the Akatsuki here, in one of the many shops set up ecspecially for this celebration. He couldn't help but give a sad smile as he watched the children playing together, the families talking happily, the aroma of the many varities of food filling his nose. One paritcular scene caught his eye. There was a little boy running around, when suddenly he tripped over something, and collided with the dirt road. Almost immediately, an older boy popped out of seemingly nowhere. He ran to help the little kid, lifting him up. Listening closely, Itachi heard the little boy crying out repeatedly "Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" The scene made the 'smile' dissapear. 'Sasuke...' realizing who he was thinking about, he quickly shook his head, trying to force the image of his younger brother from his mind. All of a sudden, he felt someone crash into his left side. He quickly turned, and swore when he realized his wallet was gone. 'Damn pickpocket!!' His midnight eyes darted around quickly before he found the pickpocket, who was currently running into a stall that was selling kimono. Itachi dashed after him, and upon catching him in the 'store,' nearly fell over when he realized that 'he' was a 'she!'

"Let go of me!!" The girl was six or seven inches shorter than himself, and had hair about the same length as his own.

"First, give me back my wallet." He ordered, gripping the wrist he had caught her by tighter. She winced, before glaring at him.

"No! I found it, so it's mine!" She attempted to punch him, but ended up just hitting air. She tried several more times.

Punch. Dodge. Punch. Dodge. Punch. Dodge.

By the time she had given up on hitting him, she was out of breath, and he remained stoic.

"Are you quite done yet?" He gave her an annoyed and somewhat exaspperated look as he reached for his wallet. As he did, the shop keeper entered from the back of the store.

"Welcome! Are you here to buy a kimono? Sweets, maybe?" the handsome shop keeper greeted, setting down a box of supplies behind the make-shift 'counter.'

Itachi turned to glare at the man. "None of your busi--" he stopped, his eyes growing wide in recognition. 'It...it CAN'T be...' -  
Kagetsuya turned around to find his best friend's girlfriend in the arms of another man who was wearing a strange black cloak. He was mildly surprised, before realization dawned upon him. He spied the wallet in Yuri's hands, and saw what was plainly someone trying to get it back. "Yuri-chan? Did you...steal this nice man's wallet?" He gave the girl a stern look, before walking over to where they were and retrieving the wallet. He handed it to the man, bowing and apologizing for Yuri like an obligated parent. "Gomen, sir. Please, let me give you something in apology for what she has done."

-----------------------------------

Itachi glared at the shop keeper. 'He obviously doesn't recognize me...' Itachi sighed, both in relief, and a pinch of sorrow. "Heh. Never thought I'd hear YOU of all people call ANYONE 'sir!'"

The shopkeeper stared at him, dumbfounded. "Sorry, do I know you?" He furrowed a golden eyebrow, his emerald eyes scanning the other man, trying to place the face.

"Better than you think." Itachi smirked at Kagetsuya as he walked out. "You should keep your GIRLFRIEND on a SHORTER LEASH." He said over his shoulder as he pushed back the curtain door to leave.

------------------------------------

"W-wait! She's not my girlfriend! She's my BEST FRIEND'S girl!!" Kagetsuya didn't know why he felt the urge to defend himself to a random stranger, but something told him he should. Another thing his intuition told him was to not let this fair skinned stranger leave without finding out how he knew him. There was a nagging hope that he could not stifle that was always present in the back of his mind. 'Could it be...ITACHI?' he shook away the growing hope as he ran to catch the mysterious pale stranger. He ran into the middle of the crowded street, searching for the stranger with the black hood on. He passed by many people who attempted to talk to him, but he just waved at them, and continued his search. Suddenly, he spotted the stranger heading down a less crowded street. As he attempted to follow him, he slammed into someone head first. "Ow..." he groaned, gripping his throbbing head.

"Woah...Kage-chan! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Koibito grinned at him, also rubbing his head.

"Can't talk right now!" He regained his composure and began to leave, before he remembered Koibito's girlfriend. "Oh, yeah! Your girl, my parents stall. Better hurry if you want to catch her!" He shouted to him, before running after the hooded figure in the distance. He ran, his breathing growing ragged, as he chased after the hooded stranger. 'I can't...catch up...Maybe if I...yell to him?' Part of his mind told him this was a bad idea, but he decided to ignore it. "HEY!!" he shouted to the other man, as best as he could while wheezing. "Wait up!!"

--------------------------------------

Itachi turned around to realize his ex-lover was chasing after him. 'Oh, the irony...' he smirked. "Why the hell should I!" He grinned, increasing his speed.

"What the?!!" Kagetsuya matched Itachi's speed, trying to catch up. 'That almost sounded like...'

'Heh...Let's mess with him a little!' Itachi grinned, abruptly skidding to a stop. If Kagetsuya hadn't been a ninja, he would have smacked into the other teasing ninja.

"Itachi?!!" Kagetsuya's eyes widened as he recognized the pearly silver earrings he had given his lover in the stranger's ears.

Itachi sighed. "I suppose there's no sense in denying it any longer..." Itachi smirked, pulling down his hood, revealing his pale face, long midnight hair, and tired onyx eyes, with long, quivering eyelashes.

"My god...Itachi. It IS you..." Kagetsuya was shocked to see the handsome, if not girly man back in his hometown. The person he had been searching for for SIX MONTHS was right in front of him. He was at a loss for words, and could do nothing but stare at the graceful teen who was standing only a little over a foot away.

"Yes, Kagetsuya. It's ME." Itachi smiled over his shoulder, his long bangs tucked behind his pale ears.

"Oh...Itachi. you have NO IDEA how MUCH I MISSED you..." Itachi turned to face him, and stood his ground as Kagetsuya brushed his hand against his cheek.

"Right...this from the man who couldn't LOOK ME IN THE EYE after taking my VIRGINITY." Itachi glared at him. "Well, you can forget it. I'd call you a douche bag, but I have a feeling 'butt-fucker' would be more appropriate when it comes to YOU." He glowered before whipping around to leave, his ponytail smacking Kagetsuya in the face. Spying an oppurtunity, Kagetsuya grabbed said hair, and yanked. Itachi howled in pain, twisting to get out of the older man's grip.

"Hey. You think I didn't feel absolutely HORRIBLE for what I did?! I was IN LOVE with you!!" Kagetsuya yelled, manuevering so that Itachi was only inches from his own face.

"Heh. You WERE in love with me? So you aren't anymore?" Itachi gave a sad smile, almost a smirk. "Hn...shows how much YOU care..." "What? No! Of COURSE I still--" He stopped, a blush fiercely evident on his pale cheeks.

"Still what? Love me?" Itachi grinned up at him. "Do you truly want me back?" Kagetsuya nodded, but was unable to look Itachi in the eye.

'I can't let HIM see me blush!!' Itachi tilted his head so that Kagetsuya was forced to look him straight in the eye.

"If you love me, then PROVE it." Before he could even react properly, Kagetsuya had already locked their lips in a desperate kiss. Itachi tried to force Kagetsuya away, but he just wrapped his arm around his waist, forcing Itachi to push his body against Kagetsuya's. Itachi moaned into the kiss as the older man gave a soft tug on his hair, mixing pain with pleasure. Slowly, he brought his hands upward, putting his hands on either of Itachi's FACIAL cheeks. Itachi wrapped his arms around Kagetsuya's shoulders, dragging his long fingernails across his back, making Kagetsuya shudder pleasantly, even though his shirt prevented him from actually digging his nails in. He breathlessly broke the kiss, smiling as he pressed their foreheads together. "There...is THAT...proof enough? Or do you want another taste?" He smirked.

"Actually, to tell you the truth, that's not what I was going to ask you to do." Itachi grinned.

"NAAAAANNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!!!!" Kagetsuya whined. Itachi just grinned at him. "Don't worry. What I request is so simple, even YOU can handle it!" Itachi beamed up at the older man.

"Oh? What is it?" Kagetsuya arched an eyebrow, putting his arms around Itachi, and pulling him closer again.

"Hm, why so skeptical? Are you doubting your own abilities, Tsu-Tsu?" Itachi grinned, a habit he had long forgotten. He couldn't help but giggle at the long-forgotten pet-name.

"I have had a lot of doubts since you left. The only way I was sure your stay with me wasn't a dream was the pain I felt, and the photo we took on your bithday." Kagetsuya lightly pressed his forehead against Itachi's again, sighing. "Did it feel like that to you too?"

"No." Kagetsuya looked up to see Itachi giving him a cold look. "To me, it was a nightmare."

"What? Is it because of your last night here?" Kagetsuya tried to find a hint of emotion in Itachi's dead eyes.

"Not just that. I betrayed my memory of HIM. I fell in love with someone else, another MAN." Itachi spat the last word like it left a disgusting taste in his mouth.

"But...I thought you were...?" Kagetsuya tightened his grip on Itachi, refusing to let him go.

"Gay? I am...I had come to terms with it when I first fell in love with HIM. And I betrayed Shisoui's memory when I lost my virginity to you. I had a choice, and I chose the wrong thing."

"Shisoui? Who the hell is HE?!!" Kagetsuya seethed, thinking Itachi had been with someone else, in addition to Mr. Mystery Man and himself.

"Shisoui? You wanted to know who Mr. Mystery Man is, right? That's him. We weren't able to be together because not only were we both boys, but also because we were cousins." Itachi sighed.

"Why...why do you use the past tense? Is he..."

"Dead? Yes, Kagetsuya. He's gone." Itachi wrenched himself free of Kagetsuya's grip, and gave him a sad smile before putting up his hood, and turning to leave.

"What?!! But...you said...you said you wanted to--"

"Join him? If it wasn't for my younger brother, I would have." Itachi seemed to be fighting back tears in Kagetsuya's view. "When -I= had to kill Shisoui to get the Mangekyo sharingan," Itachi activated his Sharingan as if to demonstrate. "I attempted to kill myself, so that I could 'Join' him. I...slit my wrists." Itachi pushed up his sleeves, revealing two long, thin white scars on either wrist. "By the time I had cut them both, Sasuke, my little brother, had found me, and ran practically SCREAMING to my father. I had never planned on him seeing me like that. I loved my little brother." Itachi finished, pulling his sleeves back down.

"I...I never knew." Kagetsuya reached out to touch Itachi, but the midnight haired boy jerked away, glaring.

"Of course you didn't. Nobody knew, other than my parents and Sasuke. And possibly Shisoui." Itachi turned, and left.

"Wait! What was it I had to do to prove myself to you again?!" Kagetsuya chased after him. Itachi turned around, sighing.

"I want to hear you say it. Tell me that you love me. Tell me how much I mean to you, how far you would go to save me." Itachi pushed his hair back behind an ear. "And mean it."

"I love you, 'chi." He stood several yards away from Itachi, and looked him in the eye, a hint of sadness touching his eyes. "You name it, I'll do it. I know I may sound like a crazy person, but I DO love you. It was love at first sight for me...It simply took me a while to realize it. And no matter what it is, I WILL do whatever you say, no matter how insane." He spread his arms wide, an invitaion to trust him. Itachi narrowed his eyes, smirking.

"Are YOU calling ME INSANE? The one following the orders of someone more than five years younger than them is calling someone ELSE INSANE?!!!" Itachi ran at him, but he did not flinch. Instead of hitting him, Itachi ran into his arms, crying. "God...why do I love you so? Ugh...it's not like you are the brightest crayon in the box, child genius or not..." Itachi cried.  
"Hey! Hey! You asked what I would do, so I told you!" Kagetsuya smiled, hugging Itachi tight to his chest. He raised his ex-lover's head, and smiled down at him. "Besides, I don't care how young you are!" His smile became a giant grin.

"Hmm...don't care how young I am, huh?" Itachi sounded skeptical.  
"Nope!!" Kagetsuya shook his head, grinning.

"Really?"

"Yup!" Kagetsuya hugged Itachi tighter.

"Doesn't that make you a pedophile?" He smiled up at the blonde main before he rested his head on Kagetsuya's chest.

He blushed, before smiling down at Itachi. "So...does this mean I'm forgiven?" He reached down and wiped away the wetness on Itachi's face.

"Mm..." He leaned into the touch. "Not even close." He grinned before walking away into the crowd.

"Wait! Itach--" He stopped when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder. He turned to see the blue appendage, and looked up to find a shark-like figure sneering at him.

"Go on...finish that sentence. Were you going to say 'Itachi?'" Kagetsuya gulped, recognizing the ninja as a serious threat, as he had made it in the front of the Bingo book, the part reserved for only the worst of the worst criminals.

"K...Kisam--" Before he could draw his kunai, the swordsman had punched him in the gut, making him fall over, before he kicked his head so hard, he was knocked unconscious.

-  
'Sorry, Tsu-Tsu! But I've got more important things to do than to lounge around with you. I have to meet with...someone.' he sighed as he entered the dimly lit shop, walking to a corner booth where he had a clear view of all entrances, but was hidden by several plants. One of the waitresses came over to him.

"Can I get you something, hun?" She asked, smacking her gum. When he turned to look at her, she blushed a bright shade of pink, and began to fidget nervously. "Uh...how about some soup, or an appetizer?"

He looked up, and waved away the menu the starry-eyed waitress offered. "No thank you. Just some Ginseng tea, please."

"Alright, one Ginseng tea. Got it!" She managed to reply in a sing-song voice that grated on his already irritated nerves. "I'll be back in a sec with your tea."

'Oh joy.' He sighed. "Alright." he nodded in her direction, causing her to blush again. Noticing the sudden change in the color of her face, he mentally added 'Ugh. WOMEN.' Just as she promised, she returned quickly with his tea, before asking if there was anything else she could get him. "No, thank you." He answered coldly, before he took a sip of his tea.

"Alright. Just call if you need anything else!" She ignored the acidic tone, and turned away to leave. "Oh! Pardon me!" She apologized as she bumped into another cloaked figure. Itachi didn't even look up.

"Ugh. What an ANNOYING VOICE." Itachi didn't even try to hold back a laugh as he heard someone else say the exact same thing he had just been thinking. Noticing the smirk on Itachi's face, the stranger grinned, a toothy expression that Itachi couldn't help but notice. As the waitress left in a slightly pissed-off flurry, the stranger turned his attention back to Itachi. "Mind if I sit down?"

'Ugh...as if!' Itachi blanched at the idea of having to eat with another man again. "No one's stopping you." Itachi replied, hiding his disgust. 'For now...'

"Great!" He grinned again as he sat down.

Itachi sniffed at his tea, when he noticed a different smell he knew all to well. 'BLOOD.' Itachi whipped his head up, his hand automatically flying for his kunai holster.

"So, you're interested in the Akatsuki, right?" he grinned.

Itachi would have spat his tea out, but he was MUCH too HIGH-CLASS for THAT. "Now where did you hear such a thing?" Itachi answered a question with a question before he took another sip of his tea. Almost immediately, the stranger was across the table, a kunai at Itachi's throat.

"Oh? Was I wrong? You ARE Uchiha Itachi, right?" the stranger flashed him another sharp, toothy grin, gently pressing the kunai JUST deep enough so that it drew a thin red trickle of red blood, rubies on his rice paper skin. "Or are you just having second thoughts?"

"I'd watch where I kept my weapons if I were you." Itachi's expression remained stoic as he pressed his katana lightly against the stranger's waist. "Unless you would LIKE to lose the FAMILY JEWELS to my katana."

"When did you..." Itachi was sure the stranger would have arched an eyebrow if he had any.

"You should pay closer attention to your enemies' hidden weapons." Itachi said, smirking.

"Heh. I see..." The stranger sighed as he slowly moved the weapon away. Itachi did the same, rather reluctantly.

"Damn. I wanted to draw blood..." Itachi sighed, resheathing his katana and moving his cloak to recover it.

"Hm...so you're the type who likes to draw blood! Bet you like to draw it out too...the killing, I mean." the stranger smiled, an expression that seemed out of place on the other man's face.

"I knew what you meant. Besides, more often than not, there is no time to drag it out." Itachi replied, looking the stranger straight in the eye.

"Heh. Don't you HATE IT when that happens?" the stranger kept a straight face as he asked this.

"Usually."

"Ha." the stranger cackled.

"So, why are you bugging me?" He ignored the unholy laughter as he took another sip of his now cool tea.

"Hn. Just here to collect the new recruits." He said like it meant nothing.

"'Recruits?' As in 'more than one?'" Itachi narrowed his eyes at the thought. 'Are they letting in just ANYONE these days? Not that it's exactly a high-class organization...'

"Possibly. I'm here to weed out the weaklings." the stranger narrowed his eyes, before lurching across the table to analyze Itachi, stopping inches from his face. "So tell me...Are you a weakling? Because I HATE weaklings."

"Heh. The better question is: Are YOU a weakling, Mr. Recruiter?" Itachi smirked.

"Answering a question with a question?"

"Hm, having trouble following our conversation, blue-man?" Itachi smirked at the taller man.

"It's 'Kisame.'"

"What is?" Itachi arched an eyebrow at the seemingly supreme randomness of the statement.

"My name. It's 'Kisame.'" Kisame grinned, flashing a toothy smile.

"I know." Itachi sighed.

"Huh? How? Did somebody tell you that I was coming?" Kisame sat back, dumbfounded.

"Well, let's see...How many other blue people do you know?" Itachi leaned in, resting his chin on his right hand.

"Actually, I know these guys, they're called 'smurfs,' and--" Itachi put his hand up to Kisame's mouth to silence him.

"That are ninja?" Itachi arched an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't think so, but actually, a few of the smurfs--" Itachi glared at him.

"That resemble a shark?" Noticing the other man perk up, he narrowed it down. "That are six feet tall?"

"Well, you know, I know this one...?" He shut up upon recieving a death glare from the shorter man.

"Really? A blue ninja that resembles a shark, that's six feet tall and is currently annoying the hell out of me? There's ANOTHER one like YOU?" Itachi acted dumbfounded.

"Oh, now that's just wrong..." Kisame groaned, before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

-----------------------------------

Kagetsuya woke up face down in a ditch, somewhere about twenty yards away from where he had last seen Itachi. He groaned as he clutched his sore head, and nearly toppled over when he tried to stand up. "Ugh...where the hell?" he jerked his head around when he heard his name being called.

"Kagetsuya-kun? 'S that you?" A red haired middle-aged woman called to him, beforing running over to check on him when she saw the blood dripping onto his face. His eyes widened as he felt blood trickling down from a wound on his forehead.

"Aw, shit." He growled as he wiped away the blood.

------------------------------------

"So, are you ready to go?" Kisame grinned, glancing at Itachi.

"Stop staring at me." Itachi sighed as he put down his cup.

"Hey, if I don't get it out of my system now, I won't be able to help myself later." Kisame tested the waters of Itachi's temper.

"Whatever. Just don't try and come onto me." He sighed as he stood up. "I've had my share of heartbreak and men lately."

Kisame stared at him in shock. "You think I'm a heart-breaker?"

"How should I know? Besides, has anyone ever come on to you?" Itachi glanced at him over his shoulder. "You coming?"

"Wait, you're gay too?" the second half of Itachi's statement clicked as he stood up to follow Itachi out of the store.

"Possibly. Even if i am, I'm not currently looking for love." Itachi frowned. "You know what I don't understand, Kisame? If there is a god, why did he give us hearts? They're just useless distractions. All they ever do is get in the way."

Kisame stared at the younger boy. "Like weaklings?"  
"Exactly, Kisame. JUST like weaklings." He smiled over his shoulder before walking away from it all.

--------------------------------------

"Oh my goodness, Kagetsuya-kun! Are you--" the women worried.

"I'm fine." He reassured her, putting his non-bloody hand on her shoulder.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She smiled at the younger man, still not entirely convinced he was okay.

"Actually, some of your famous cookies would REALLY hit the spot right now." Kagetsuya grinned at her.

"Alright then!" She gave him a real, warm smile.

As they walked to the shop where she worked, Kagetsuya laughed heartily as the woman tried to set him up with her daughter, earning him an odd look from her. As they drew closer to the shop, he began to let his guard down, content and secure in the familiar company and place. As soon as he did, he practically slammed into someone. "Ah...sorry..." he apologized, rubbing his head. He looked up when he heard someone laughing.

"Well, today just isn't your lucky day, is it?" he looked up to see the blue man who had knocked him out standing right in front of him.

'SHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT...' Kagetsuya sighed as the man grabbed him by the collar, lifting him several feet in the air. He furrowed his brow as he tried to remember his attacker's name. 'That blow to the head must've been worse than I thought...'

"Hm? Are you already in trouble, Kisame?" a figure said from behind the blue man, hidden by the curtain door to the shop.

'Kisame! That's right! He was in the bingo book!' Kagetsuya's eyes widened in recognition.

"Hm? Oh no, just a little nuisance." He glared at the woman, who quickly scurried away without a second look.

"Oh. Take care of it then." the figure said as it leaned down to pick something up. "We can't have anything getting in our way, now can we?"

"Heh. We wouldn't want Boss angry...especially before you even meet him..." Kisame grinned at his prey.

"Of course not. Besides, you're the one keeping us." the figure said as he pushed passed the curtain.

"Are you sure you don't want to take care of this one?" Kisame looked over his shoulder at his partner who was hidden from view by Kisame's tall, yet skinny, cloaked body.

"Why me?"

"Well, I think he knows you, and it would really improve your record in the Akatsuki's eyes..." Kisame reasoned, before glaring back at Kagetsuya.

'Akatsuki?! Who the hell do I know that's in the Akatsuki?! I'd NEVER befriend one of those BASTARDS!!! They make me SICK!' Kagetsuya's mind raged. 'Who is it?! I don't care who it is! I'll kill 'im, I swear!!'

"What? Know him? The only people I really KNEW were in Konoha..." the figure said from behind Kisame before finally stepping into view. Kagetsuya's eyes widened in shock.

'No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!' Kagetsuya bit his lip so hard he drew blood. 'I refuse to believe it! Not him! Not'  
"Itachi?" Kisame looked at the midnight haired teen.

"K-Kagetsuya..." Itachi was frozen, his expression mirroring his horror. Kagetsuya slammed his eyes shut, refusing to look at his teenage lover.

"Oh, so you DO know him! Well, how would you like to kill him? Should we draw it out, or maybe just finish him off with a quick snap of the neck?" Kisame gripped his sword with the hand that wasn't holding up Kagetsuya.

"No!" Kisame turned to look at his companion, less than a little surprised when he saw the mournful look on his face. "We're not going to kill him...neither of us. No matter how he may deserve it." Itachi added, his expression deepening.

"Itachi? Did he..." Kisame lowered his voice to little more than a whisper. "HURT you?" Itachi looked up, blushing at the -dead on- implications of the question.

"What's it matter? We can't kill him."

Kisame stared at his soon-to-be partner. He had already become slightly attached to the younger man, having finally found someone who was actually brave enough to insult him in front of his face. Plus, he was totally hot, and gay too! Kisame turned around and glared back at Kagetsuya.

"Why the hell not? He'd deserve it, right?" Kisame tightened his grip on Kagetsuya's shirt.

"Even so..." Itachi smiled up at Kisame. "He may be...USEFUL in the future."

"Alright." Kisame grinned before roughly dropping Kagetsuya. "You have five minutes alone." he turned back to Itachi. "Don't worry. I won't tell Boss."

Itachi's eyes softened as he looked at Kagetsuya. "How much did you hear?"

The older man sighed, before looking sorrowfully at his teenage lover. "Too much, Itachi."

"You...you were NEVER meant to hear that..." Itachi stared down at the ground, not even bothering to look up when it began to rain.

"What WAS that, Itachi? That's not you. Not the you -i= know..." Kagetsuya reached out to touch him, but stopped when he noticed the tears on Itachi's cheeks.

He ignored the comment. "I have people after me, Kagetsuya. People -i= can't even handle. I'm only doing this so I can get protection from them."

"Itachi...you're better than that. Turning to the AKATSUKI? C'mon." He lifted Itachi's chin, smiling down at the pale, round face he adored. Itachi placed his hand on top of Kagetsuya's, a sad smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Mm...I still love you, Kagetsuya." he said, before allowing himself to be wrapped up in Kagetsuya's arms.

"I love you too, Itachi." He said into Itachi's hair. "But please, tell me...are you still running from...the ANBU?"

"Yes, Kagetsuya. I'm still running from them. And I'm hoping joining the Akatsuki will aid in my escaping the ANBU squads still after me."

"You and I both know that won't work..." Kagetsuya pulled back from his lover to look him in the eye. "I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you..."

"Thanks for the worry, but I don't need it." Itachi smiled up at him, pulling away. "Kisame. I'm ready."

Kagetsuya visibly shuddered as Kisame rounded the corner in a way that increased his shark-like appearance. Kisame glared back at Kagetsuya, before leering at Itachi. "You got it." He smirked as he wrapped an arm around Itachi's waist, shocking both Itachi and Kagetsuya. He quickly planted a kiss on Itachi's right cheek, an even more unexpected and daring move. Kagetsuya glowered, doing everything in his power to not kill the man putting his hands all over HIS lover. Itachi just waived it off as Kisame trying to sever their ties, something he felt he needed to be stronger, to eliminate all WEAKNESS. Though the touching did rather piss him off.

"Goodbye, Kagetsuya." Itachi said, not even bothering to turn back to look at his lover.

"Yeah...bye." for the first time, Kagetsuya was the one fighting back the tears.

-----------------------------------

(1) Shisoui- I think this is how his name is spelled. Correct me if I'm wrong, but this is how I guessed it was spelled when I watched a rerun of the anime.

[a/n] Sigh...I finished about four chapters of this story in a couple of days, due to my internet being disconnected. I really wanted to make Itachi wear a kimono, but I didn't have space... -sigh- So, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll post next chappie. (I wrote this chapter before I finished numbers three and four...eh heh heh...:sweat: this chappie is extra long to make up for that...) You know, I've noticed a trend in Naruto charcters' names. For example: Sas-GAY. I-TOUCH-i. KISS-a-ME. Heh heh...(Gets idea for the future chapters...XD)

When I wrote the last HALF, I kept confusing Kisame and Kagetsuya's names... -sweat-

This story is entirely fictional. Any likeness is entirely coincidental and unintentual. Except in the case of Koibito. That was on purpose. And I threw it in there just to mess with my friend who has a crush on a guy like that. XD (She made me change his name. BTW: 'koibito' means 'sweetheart' ^^)

Please Review!! 8D


End file.
